


why.

by Yellowzone



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointman has lots of questions for Fettel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [why.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181903) by Latina. 



Pointman has lots of questions for Fettel, and all of them begin with one word. Why did he meet him on the roof with the board instead killing? Why did he allow shooting himself? Why doesn’t he even try to do harm to Jin, though he hates her so much? Why did he help him to escape from the prison, why did he give advice, why did he push him away from the falling tower?

Why do they go together now, when all of his evil plans are ruined?

Why is he silent, staring at Pointman with such a doomed look?

Maybe now, while they have some time…

“I’ve never lied to you”, said Fettel aloud. “Never, brother. Do you really want to hear a lie now?”

No, Pointman thought. Already no. He is shaking his head persuasively, holding the third Alma’s child in his hands. 

There is nothing to say or to think about anymore.


End file.
